


Sweet Distraction

by thedoctorpottergleek



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorpottergleek/pseuds/thedoctorpottergleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some office smut for my dearly beloved Tama-mun. It's lunch break and Tamaki is bored so he goes and pesters Mori. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is based on an ongoing RP, it's not strictly canon. Takashi is an intern working for the Suoh company alongside Tamaki who's learning the ropes for when he'll be the head. It's about... four years after the end of the OHSHC manga.  
> Disclaimer as per usual: I don't own the characters etc, they belong to Hatori Bisco.

It had been about a month since he had joined the Suoh company as an intern. Time had passed quickly as he had promptly fallen into the routine of business life. Wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, more work, optional but needed overtime, training and meditation, dinner, sleep. Rinse, lather, and repeat. It was _exhausting_ yet somehow he managed to juggle everything in his life and even had come to enjoy the constant stress in his life. Being an intern of course meant being the gopher of the company; bring the coffee, tea, whatever breakfast foods people needed. When he wasn't fetching staplers and what not, he was sat in a small cubicle (by a window thankfully enough) and pushed papers around. Of course he learned a large amount about the inner machinations of the corporate world and could see how his degree could be put to use.

At least a couple of times a week a bored and usually annoyed Tamaki would seek refuge in his tiny office, ranting about how _boring_ the papers were and how _stupid_ it was for a beautiful artist like him to be confined to a steel and glass building. Over time he'd gotten so used to it that he was able to tune out his voice until it only registered as white noise in his mind, which did wonders for his productivity. On occasion the flamboyant blond would _not_ leave his office — especially when he knew that his father was on the prowl — and continued to badger him until he finally snapped would kiss him to send him into a quiet shock. It was actually kind of cute in a way, seeing those blue violet eyes widen and his pale cheeks flush in embarrassment. It bought him enough time to gently steer him out of the way so he could go on with his work.

Right on cue a fleeing Tamaki appeared in front him with his utmost bored expression. “Mori,” he whined, “I'm so _bored._ Father's secretary keeps throwing 'must read' files onto my desk that are _so long._ I don't wanna read them!” By now Takashi's mind had blotted out the blond's voice enabling him to continue perusing the legal files in front of him. After a few minutes he noticed that his friend had stopped talking. _Kuso._ He turned his head slightly and saw a sight that made his heart twinge just a little bit. “Why are you ignoring me? Am I bothering you? You can tell me if I am because then I can go but I'm really just bored want someone to love and compliment my skills and looks and—”

“Gomen ne, Tamaki,” he said softly as he pressed a finger to the other's lips stopping the flow of words. He couldn't bear that hurt puppy dog look; no one could. Wrapping his hand around his friend's tie he tugged on it until the blond got the message and leaned down for a kiss. _His lips are always so soft._ He slid his tongue along the bottom lip and slipped it inside Tamaki's mouth with a small sigh. It was problematic how _nice_ this felt. It would never work and yet... they kept ending up like this. _Rebounding off each other._

Breaking the kiss, Takashi pulled on Tamaki's shirt urging him closer until he could pull him down onto his lap so that the blond was straddling him. Fingers swiftly started to unbutton the crisp white shirt exposing pale smooth skin ready for marking. Licking the shell of the younger male's ear, one hand reached up and pinched a stiffening nipple eliciting a quiet yelp. Grinning, Mori latched onto the his neck, sucking, nipping, biting, as he moved down to his collarbone and torso. Hands gripped the other's thighs forcefully as hips ground against each other.

_Ah, shit._ Mori could feel himself hardening as the friction increased, the sensation pooling deep in his abdomen. Suddenly he was aware of lips pressed against _his_ neck and slender fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. “Tamaki.” It was a little more than an exhaled breath but he knew the other one had heard it as he felt the lips on his neck curve upwards. _Konoyaro._ He groaned slightly as the blond nibbled on his earlobe and raked a nail excruciatingly slowly down his now naked chest. _Damn. He knows what I like._

Once more he captured the blond's lips with his own, as his hands worked on the belt that held up his trousers. _Clink._ Button. Zip. A small gasp told him all he needed to know as Tamaki's bulge was exposed the cooler air. Palming it through the tented boxers, Takashi grinned as his friend's grip on his shoulders tightened and his face flushed, breath hitching. _So cute. Sexy too._ But now he wanted to make him come undone; to become a moaning, writhing _mess_.

Without much preamble, Takashi pulled down the offending boxers and placed Tamaki on his desk in front of him not giving a rat's arse about the documents flying everywhere. He grinned wolfishly, keeping eye contact as he leaned forward and licked the already sticky head before moving down the shaft with small kisses. Ragged breaths bounced around his office sending a shiver down his spine. Tamaki truly was magnificent, sitting there on his desk legs splayed open, and his eyes half closed with pleasure. He moved back up and slowly engulfed the head of the erection giving it a slight suck before taking more of him in his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around his shaft Takashi withdrew slightly and lazily flicked his tongue along the underside of the head and along it's slit, tasting the salty precome that had gathered. Hands wandered upwards tracing the rippling muscles before devoting their dexterity to teasing his nipples once more. By now Tamaki had regressed to a mewling mess, one hand burying itself in Mori's black hair, tugging on it, urging him on. He obliged building up a steady rhythm as his hands continued to wander and play with his body, hearing the other's breath becoming increasingly ragged and high pitched. “Ah!”

Tamaki's back arched and his hips jerked forcing him to swallow nearly all of him, almost choking him. He placed a restraining hand on his abdomen as he increased his pace of sucking and licking the erect cock in front of him. Tamaki's hand tightened on his head, gasps escaping him more regularly now. _That's it. Come for me._ “C- close. So close,” the blond breathed, his head rolling back. Mori once more centered his attention on the sensitive head, intent on making him climax as soon as possible.

“Takashi!” He could feel Tamaki's whole body contract as he came in his mouth. Swallowing every last drop, Takashi relaxed his grip on the blond's body and pulled back with a satisfied grin on his face. He stood up and planted a small kiss on his friend's forehead before whispering, “Did I entertain you to your liking?”


End file.
